19 aout 1984
by Nanou62
Summary: que c'est il passé pour nos deux héros à cette date?


**19 Aout 1984**

**Quelque part, dans la ville de San Francisco.**

Un bipper sonne. Une grande main brunâtre se saisit du précieux objet, il sait qu'il le doit sans cela il ne travaillerait pas. Il est obligé de rester prés de lui. Certes, ça ne l'enchante pas de trop, surtout ce soir, il était en très bonne compagnie. Une nouvelle conquête, une de plus, et une dont demain il n'aurait plus de nouvelle. Il ne veut pas s'attacher, il ne veut PLUS s'attacher, car, après… ça fait trop mal. Quand l'autre personne décide de se « détacher » de vous, le vide laissé n'a rien de comparable. Alors il change souvent, une bonne compagnie d'un soir, après il retourne dans sa vie solitaire pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'au moment ou « l'autre » lui manque.

Il voit les lumières des sirènes des policiers, il se gare en retrait puis attrape sa mallette de scientifique. Il soupire, pour lui c'est l'une de ces dernières affaires car après ce sera la retraite, un petit sourire apparut sur ces lèvres, la relève arrivait.

-_Bonsoir Gilbert_, dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

-_Bonsoir Phil,_ répondit celui-ci avec une grimace. Il savait que son chef détestait ce prénom, mais c'était devenu plus un jeu entre eux, et en plus il n'aurait plus longtemps à le supporter. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux, et oui, dans une semaine il serait avec un nouveau coéquipier.

-_Qu'es-ce que nous avons ?_

_- Une femme a tué son mari de plusieurs coups de couteau,_ répondit le plus jeune. Phil grimaça.

_-Crois moi Gil, quand je te dis de ne jamais te marier, écoute moi, sinon, tu vois où tu finis,_ dit-il en se penchant sur le corps de l'homme dont la chemise était pleine de sang. Il grimaça, mais se promit de retenir cette information. Phil était le plus grand scientifique dans son domaine, il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était la sainte vérité.

Ils mirent tous les deux leurs gants, leur travail pouvait commencer.

Gil tourna autour du corps, prenant en photo l'homme, le couteau jeté plus loin dans la cuisine, des traces de pas dans le sang, plusieurs traces, une pointure entre 38/39 pensa t'il en voyant la grandeur, puis une plus petite attira son attention, une vraiment plus petite, du 34/35 grand maximum.

Il porta son regard à 360° et il aperçut dans la pièce d'à côté une grande femme assise sur le canapé, tenant la main d'une jeune fille.

-_Phil,_ dit il en faisant un geste du menton vers la petite en plissant les yeux.

Son chef soupira, ils détestaient quand les enfants étaient témoins de la folie des adultes, c'était horrible pour eux, ça les suivaient toutes leurs vies.

-_Empreintes, photos_, dit simplement le plus vieux en retournant à son relevé d'empreintes dans la cuisine. Gil acquiesça, prit sa mallette et regarda la petite en soufflant. Il n'aimait pas avoir à faire ça, mais il le devait. Il expulsa l'air dans ses poumons et entra dans la pièce.

- _Bonjour ma grande_, dit il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle. Elle leva ses grands yeux marron et le fixa avec colère.

_-Pas la peine d'être gentil avec moi_, dit elle. La fillette avait beau avoir l'air en colère, le sanglot dans sa voix ne fut pas pour autant caché. Il acquiesça.

-_Oook, donc…_ il réfléchit un moment_… je vais devoir prendre en photo tes chaussures._

Sa tête balança de haut en bas, et releva ses pieds.

Il regarda rapidement vers les semelles, puis releva ses yeux vers les siens. Elle savait qu'il avait compris, elle savait qu'il avait vu ses traces de pieds près du corps de son père.

_-J'ai juste vérifié s'il respirait encore_, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Il l'a regarda d'un air sceptique. Puis acquiesça.

_-Ne faite pas semblant de me comprendre, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est._

Elle avait l'air vraiment mûr pour son âge, il en fut étonné. Par quoi cette fille avait pu bien passer pour avoir autant de caractère ? Après tout, l'homme allongé mort sur le carrelage de la pièce d'à coté était son père, son regard se reporta sur « l'homme » en question.

Des larmes étaient toujours présentes dans ses yeux, mais son ton était froid maintenant.

_-Il ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça…_ elle fit une pause, regardant le cadavre froid de son père_… Vous savez pourquoi les personnes qu'on aime le plus, qui ont la plus grande place dans votre cœur vous rejette, vous blesse, et vous déteste autant ?_

Sa phrase lui coupa le souffle, il ne savait que répondre, il ne connaissait pas cet univers, il avait été élevé dans l'amour d'une famille, bercé par les bras tendre de sa mère, et par les rires de son père.

Il baissa la tête sur son appareil, simulant des réglages, puis la balança de droite à gauche, il ne pouvait rien dire de cela.

_-De toute manière, il ne me fera plus de mal_, dit elle en baissant la tête sur son poignet bleuit, ce qui attira l'attention du scientifique.

_-En as-tu d'autres_ ? Dit-il en lui montrant son bras. Il entendit la langue de l'assistante sociale claquer dans son palais, mais il en avait que faire, il n'avait pas pu l'aider avant, il le ferait peut être après, en trouvant des circonstances atténuante pour sa mère.

Elle fit un signe positif de la tête, mais il ferma les yeux. Un soulagement le prenant au ventre suivit d'une vague immense de culpabilité. Comment pouvait-on se sentir mieux en sachant qu'elle avait été battue par son père, et à en voir la petite lever son tee-shirt, ce n'était pas la première fois. Certaines cicatrices étaient encore rouge, celle là ne datait pas de beaucoup de jours mais la petite traces blanche sur le coté de son ventre montrait bien que les coups remontaient à plusieurs mois, même années.

Quand il eut finit, il rangea son appareil photo dans sa mallette.

_-Dites… je vais la revoir quand ma maman_ ? Dit-elle en regardant les policiers l'emmener dans une voiture banalisée.

_-Je ne sais pas, _dit il en la regardant. Voyant des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il regarda la voiture s'en aller. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps, très longtemps.

Elle attrapa la main de l'assistante sociale et la sera fort, si fort que ses phalanges en blanchirent.

Elle porta son regard sur mes yeux et ne le baissa pas pendant que l'assistante sociale l'emmenait dehors dans une autre voiture. On se regardait encore quand la voiture s'enfonçait dans le noir de San Francisco.

_-Hey, gamin, tu dors_, me parvint la voix de Phil, je me secouai mentalement.

_- Non, lui répondis-je_ simplement. Je me saisissais de mon rapport, merde, je n'avais même pas pris son nom, je pris un cadre qui était disposé sur le meuble du salon, je le retournai :

Thom et Sara, 6 juillet 1984

_Sara…_murmurais-je

Je crois que je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt, et même si je ne devais jamais la revoir, ses yeux me hanteront toujours.


End file.
